


Warm Mornings

by harune



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Four
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harune/pseuds/harune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wakes up in the morning beside Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Next To You" by Emma Blackery.

"Ugh..." I groaned sleepily. I had just woken up, but even so, my first thought was the same as it was every morning. "Phil...? You here...?"

"Good morning, Daniel Howell," Phil said with a cheery tone. I opened my eyes slightly and the blackout curtains were darkening the whole room so that all I could see was Phil and his phone light. He was sitting up, with his back leaning against the headboard. Even though his phone was unlocked, he wasn't paying it any attention, instead looking straight at me with a smile on his face. 

I smiled back, and shuffled over to his side of the bed before resting my head on his bare chest and wrapping my arm around him, watching him flick through Twitter.

We spend about half an hour in bed like that, just curled up in the dark wearing nothing but our underwear. I loved moments like this; moments when we could just lie, hugging, without saying a word, yet somehow knowing that we really loved each other. 

Phil nudged the side of my arm and I looked up at him. He chuckled "Dan, you're so cute," before lifting my chin up and kissing me on the lips. As I opened my mouth, he put his tongue in almost automatically, as both our tongues were locked in a loving embrace.

This wasn't like our lust-filled kisses, or our passionate kisses. Sure, it was passionate, but in its own way. This was a 'Good morning, just a reminder that I love you so much' kiss, the thing that I looked forward to most in the mornings.

I finally pulled away from the kiss. "Phil, I'm hungry," I muttered. "What so you want for breakfast?"

"Aw, can we spend a few more minutes like this, Danosaur? Please? Don't go just yet."

I smiled again. "Phil, I love you," I said, before giving him a little peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Dan."


End file.
